Kusari no Tsubasa
by JapanLovers
Summary: Dont be afraid.' He whispered. 'I'm not.' She smiled. Black and Blood Red feathers scattered and darkness overtook them. Some things never change. DarkxOC.
1. Dark's Revival

... yyyyyyyYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO! what's up. Cait hereeee. NEW FIC! waahooooo! gyahah you have no idea how hard it was for me to figure out how to get this on here, i had to get Kra to do it for me xwell then,

I don't own DNAngel!

I do own Myou Harada.

I'm going to try my hardest to not have Yukio pop up randomly in this fic and wreak havoc seeing as I've done that in every fic i've worked on and never finished since Fukai Mori.

ENJOYYYYY!!!! 3

* * *

Stage One - Dark's Revival

_"In my hood there's a boy making girls breathless..."_

"Come on you two! We're gonna be late!" Riku yelled at her twin sister, Risa, and their cousin, Myou.

"We're coming! Jeez." Risa grumbled, being torn away from her conversation with Myou about the letter Daisuke had that morning with her name on it.

"Do you think if I run away from Riku fast enough I'll be able to skip?" Myou whispered to Risa, her dark amethyst eyes wide in the 'I'm dead serious.' way, she ran a hand through her long black hair. Risa laughed.

"You could try but Riku would get you eventually."

"True. Damn."

The three girls made their way into Azumano middle school, but were

stopped before they could reach their classroom by their group of school

friends who had the same request as usual.

"Myou..." a girl named Ayumi said to get Myou's attention.

"Do a magic trick?"

"Aww c'mon I practically just woke up!" she smiled sweetly.

"Please?!" Another girl said.

"Maybe later." Myou sighed and the loud bell of the school rang.

"Well, better get to class!" Riku said tiredly, grabbing Risa's arm to

prevent her from running off.

Halfway down the hall Myou pulled a small black cell phone out of her

skirt's pocket. Risa glanced at the phone that her cousin was now toying

around with with a huge smile on her face.

"You liar!" Risa laughed.

"All part of the trick," Myou laughed back, taking a picture of herself with the cell phone. "I'll give Ayumi her phone back later, I swear."

------------------

The school day had gone by and the sun shone through the large windows of the classroom, glowing a gold colour. Daisuke sat still, head down on his small wooden desk.

"Daisuke! Stop daydreaming!" Takeshi slammed his hands down on

Daisuke's desk. "Hey, are you listening?"

Takeshi was answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong, you look so down!" Takeshi lifted Daisuke by the shoulders.

"Cheer up will ya? Daisuke? Listen, you should look forward to tonight's Big Event of the Century!"

Across the room sat a glaring blue eyed, blue haired boy who's attention was caught at Takeshi's announcement.

"I got the news from my pops. Something big's gonna happen at 11 o'clock

tonight! As I'm a very busy reporter... You gotta help me clean up the art room."

Daisuke had a look of pure confusion, then of pure embarrasment as his

friend bribed him with pictures of his crush, Risa Harada.

------------------

Daisuke walked into the art room after pretty much breaking in seeing as he had gotten the wrong card to open the door. He turned and saw two deep blue eyes staring at him through round glasses, boredly.

"Satoshi! D... Did you see that?!" he stuttered.

"See what?" Satoshi questioned.

"Eh?! N-...Nothing!"

The two boys began to clean the room. Satoshi was sweeping the floor and Daisuke was putting away art supplies.

"Hey, where is everyone? Don't you think it's rude of them not to help clean up?" Daisuke smiled.

"I told them they didn't have to. I wanted us to be alone."

Daisuke turned and stared at the strange blue haired boy.

"Are you free tonight?" Satoshi spoke again, glancing at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye. "Or do you have something important to do?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed through his glasses, making Daisuke a bit nervous.

"Ah, well... Today just so happens to be my birthday, so..."

"I see... Oh well, it can't be helped." Satoshi turned away from Daisuke and continued sweeping.

"Umm, why did you ask me?" Daisuke was curious.

"Because I like paintings too. I wanted to tell you that."

After cleaning the art room Daisuke made his way home, running

as fast as he could so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Everything changed from that point on.

-------------------

Risa sat on her bed, watching the tv intently when Myou came

into her room. A white towel was layed over her soaking raven black hair, she had just otten out of the shower. Myou layed down beside her cousin and sighed, her small, pixie like features clearly showed how tired she was.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

Myou had been living with her cousins Riku and Risa for about two years now. Her parents had died in a plane crash on the way home from overseas.

"News..." Risa said quietly.

"I'm gonna go have my shower now!" Riku shouted to Myou and Risa from the door way. At that moment Myou and Risa's attention was completely

drawn in by the exited announcement of a female news reporter on the T.V.

'...Phantom Thief Dark has made his first appearance in 40 years! He's flying above, as if to mock the police. He doesn't seem to be any older than 17.'

The camera closed in on the Thief. Risa was instantly drawn in by Dark's purple hair that framed his attractive features, amythest eyes that were similar to Myou's, and that small smirk that seemed to be perminantly drawn on his face. Myou, on the other hand, was too interested in his gorgeous black angel wings.

"Lucky bastard can fly!" Myou announced breathlessly in amazement and

jealousy, her eyes were huge as plates. Myou loved wings.

"He's perfect!!" Risa shouted exitedly. Myou turned to Risa and raised one of her thin eyebrows, smiling.

"Insta-crush. Great."

* * *

Yukio: -wreaks havoc via keyboard- roffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleroffleendlessrofflemana-samallama 

Erm. Yes. I hope you enjoyed it x.x R&R plz!


	2. The Awake Missing, Pretty in Pale

Took me longer than expected to finish this chapterrrrrr XD I hope you all like it. 'Cause I do. hehe.

-instert disclaimer hereee-

Enjoyz0rz!

* * *

Stage Two - The Awake Missing

_"And if tonight turns into this **Perfect Tonight**... Then have a little mercy on my soul. And if the moon just lights up his **Devilish Smile** it's gonna take a lot of manners to stop me from this: **Steal** his precious first date kiss."_

The day after Dark's reappearance was hectic, at school all the girls could talk about was Dark.

Myou walked into the classroom later than Risa had.

"Mornin'..." She said tiredly to her friends, interrupting they're conversation about the handsome Phantom Thief.

"You look exhasted!" Someone said to her, her eyes were half closed so she

didn't see who said it.

"Yeah, I couldn't even wake her up this morning!" Risa said.

"Mmmmmm pillow fortress." was Myou's responce.

"Busy night?" Takeshi was suddenly beside Myou, giving her an accusing look.

"Yeah the corner was busy as fuck. That's called sarcasm, moron." Myou wasn't too fond of Takeshi and wasn't in the mood for his idiocy.

"Very funny. That's not what I ment."

"Oh? What did you mean then."

"I find it odd that both you and the Phantom Thief have the same, strange eye colour." Takeshi held up a picture of Dark that he had taken last night while recording his reappearance. Myou just stared at Takeshi with no expression for about a minute before taking the picture of Dark and standing up on the desk everyone had been gathered around.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" She yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at Myou, including Daisuke.

"Here, we have a picture of the Phantom Theif Dark." She pointed to the picture in her hand.

"As you may have noticed, and as Twat-face here..." She motioned her small pale hand at Takeshi. "... Has pointed out. We have the same freakish eye colour. Now let me clarify something for you all."

Myou pointed to Dark's chest in the picture. "Flat." She then pointed at the

area between his legs. "Dick." Myou then dropped the picture and grabbed her chest with both hands. "Boobs." She pointed between her legs, "Snatch." Myou jumped off the table, a few kids had burst out laughing at Myou's straight-forwardness, others stared in shock.

"Use your fucking brain next time, Takeshi."

After the laughter had died down Takeshi voiced up another opinion involving Dark.

"It has to be Dark. Two car accidents probably happened due to his appearance last night!"

"I heard about that! It was on the news!" Someone said.

"Both occured at different locations and times..." Takeshi continued.

"There is absolutely no relation between those two accidents, but they both said the same thing. 'I saw a bird.' " Takeshi stood from his seat atop his desk. "According to my information, that bird is actually Dark!"

Daisuke, who had been listening the whole time, let out a small "Wha?" and his eyes widened in suprise. Takeshi continued.

"He flew away on black wings, and these victims must have mistook him for a bird!"

"Don't say things like that! Dark isn't the kind of person to do that! Why do you talk so much?!" Risa shouted.

"Maybe he was born during an awkward silence." Myou, who was standing beside Risa, said. Takeshi ignored her.

"What's with you, Risa? Do you have any proof?"

"None, but I'm definitely right!"

A dreamy look crossed Risa's face.

"Because, because... Someone as cool as him... Could never do anything like that."

"Oh come on the guy's obviously buzzing peoples windshields!" Takeshi laughed. Risa glared, but then remembered something.

"That's right! A bird... I saw one last night." Risa looked up and noticed Daisuke staring at her. Daisuke looked away quickly, stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Daisuke?" Risa started to follow Daisuke out of the room but was stopped by Takeshi.

"Whoa, hang on! Tell me more about this bird!" He said, going into reporter mode.

------------------------

Riku ran as fast as she could down the hallways of the school.

_'Oh no I'm late! I was too focused on this morning's practice!'_

She turned the corner and came face to face with none other than Daisuke.

Daisuke blushed.

Riku blushed.

Riku screamed and pushed Daisuke.

Daisuke went flying into a wall.

"Sorry, Daisuke!" Riku shouted her appology and ran towards the red haired boy, but he was allready passed out.

------------------------

A few more students entered the classroom, including the teacher. Myou walked to her desk that was located beside Risa and infront of Riku, who seemed to be late for class. At the other seat nect to Myou sat Ayumi. Myou took this oppertunity, seeing as she had forgotten to yesterday, to return her cellphone.

"You had it!" She whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear her. "You said you were too tired for that!"

"Oh but it was just too easy." A dazzling smile graced her pixie like feature in an attempt to look innocent. Ayumi smiled back.

"You have to show me how to steal stuff like that!" she said exitedly. Myou laughed.

"I wouldn't exactly call it stealing, you know I always return everything. And, sorry, but it's all a secret."

Riku hurried into the classroom and appologized to the teacher for being late. She took her seat behind Myou and Myou turned to look at her cousin.

"You okay? You look embarrased or something." Myou poked Riku's cheek.

"I ran into Daisuke. Literally."

This caught Risa's attention.

"H--hooow?!"

"I was running to class, I turned the corner and practically body slammed him into the wall." Riku burried her head in her arms. "He's in the nurses office now. I should go back and stay with him until he wakes up."

Risa started to stand. "I'm gonna go see him. I have to ask him something anyway!" She smiled and asked the teacher for permission to leave the class.

"Why do I have a feeling that what she's going to ask Daisuke is going to involve, in some shape or form, Dark?" Myou mumbled.

"Does it suprise you? Pretty much every girl in this school is obsessed with that pervert." Riku growled.

"Riku no likie the smoochie?" Myou mocked her cousins first meeting with Dark that she had last night.

"No, Riku doesn't like the smoochie, what the heck?!"

Myou tried to laugh as quietly as possible.

----------------

_Riku leaned over the cold stone rail of the balcony and the wind blew through her hair. The sound of wings took her out of her thoughts and she looked to her side where the sound had come from. Black wings folded beside a tall, slender man, who was kneeling down. Riku was, of course, frightened and started to scream. The man's head shot up to reveal a shocked look in his amethyst eyes from behind his unevenly cut dark purple hair._

_"Wait, don't scream!" Dark grabbed her arm and whispered in a panicked voice. Riku only yelled louder and began to struggle, trying to free herself from the Thief's grasp._

_Dark quieted Riku with a kiss, only when he pulled away, it wasn't Darks face that Riku saw._

_It was Daisukes._

-------------------

"You're evil and must be destroyed." Riku mumbled at Myou, who was still laughing.

"You should have told Risa, though." Myou smiled.

"She's obsessed, she would have blown my head off. Anyway I refuse to think of that as my first kiss therefore it doesn't matter." Riku said and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

-------------------

Daisuke's eyes slowly opened, around him were light, almost white, greenish blue walls. He was in the nurses office.

"Hey, you awake?"

Daisuke turned to see Risa, he jumped up into a sitting position and shouted a bit, Risa shouted too.

"W-what?!"

"Ehh! Sorry!" Daisuke said.

"To tell you the truth, Riku wanted to stay, but... I told her I would instead." Risa had a slight blush on her face.

"Huh?"

"I wanted it to be... Just Daisuke and me."

Daisuke looked at Risa, eyes wide, blushing his face off. He turned away again.

"W-why?"

"I've been thinking a lot and, it has to be Daisuke."

Daisuke was blushing even more now. Risa's hands curled into fists on her skirt.

"You see, I've... Fallen in love..."

Daisuke's hand went over his heart and Risa turned to smile at Him.

"...With Dark!"

A sad look came over Daisuke's face.

"Next time Dark is going to appear, would you come with me?"

"It has to be me?"

"Yeah. It has to be Daisuke." Risa pleaded him with her eyes. Daisuke stared intently at the sheets he was covered in for a moment before turning his head towards Risa again, He smiled.

"Alright."

"Really?!" She smiled.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded, still smiling.

"Thank you so much!"

Daisuke layed down and pulled the worn out sheet over him.

"But... If I'm there you might not be able to meet Dark."

--------------------

_'Second class of the day and Myou's allready gone!' _Riku thought, she was tapping her pencil on her notebook in frustration. Not because of Myou's skipping, but because she couldn't get Daisuke out of her head. She looked at Daisuke's empty desk.

_'Why did his face turn red?'_ She thought in regards to when she came face to face with him that morning.

_'Daisuke likes Risa, doesn't he?' _She went back to telling herself otherwise when the though crossed her mind that it was Daisuke who had kissed her last night, instead of Dark.

_'No way, no way!' _Riku looked down at her notebook which now had 'Daisuke' written on it.

_'What the heck!' _She grabbed her eraser and went into a mad erasing fit.

_'Why, Why?!'_

---------------------

Myou finally got home, she was exhasted as hell and just not in the mood to hear her school friends and Risa go on and on about Dark because frankly she didn't care. She just liked his wings. And hey, it was Friday anyways. Myou walked into her room, the walls were painted the same colour as her eyes, but the paint was hardly seen through the various posters and pictures she had on her walls. She threw her school bag across the room and flung herself onto her bed, instantly reaching for her iPod, but her cellphone, which was in the bag she had just thrown across the room, started to ring.

"Uhgg... No... Don't make me move. Please." The ringing didn't stop so Myou was forced to find the energy to get up and answer her phone.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"I knew you'd be skipping! I have to tell you something!"

"Hey, Risa. What's up?" Myou walked to her closet, half asleep, holding up the phone with her shoulder as pulled a dark red tank top and black pyjama pants from her closet. She started to change out of her uniform.

"Daisuke agreed to come with me to meet Dark next time he appears!"

"Ahhh." Myou replied, she had finished changing and started to brush out her middle-of-back lenght black hair that was straight, layered and side splitted. "He actually agreed to that? I'm really suprised." She mused.

"Why's that?" Risa asked curiously. Myou sighed.

"Just saying!"

_'Because Daisuke likes you, durr.'_

"Oh, okay!" Risa laughed. "Well I better get to class. I'll see you when Riku and me get home!"

"Kaaayyyy, love ya." Myou said and flipped the top of her phone back down and placed it on her bedside table. Laying on her back and staring up at the cieling, she started to think of Dark. She envied him. He didn't grow old, he never got caught on his klepto-raids, he could fly. With gorgeous, huge, black, angelic wings no less.

"Lucky." She whispered. Myou also couldn't deny that Dark was very handsom. Not that she was starting to crush on him or anything, she didn't even know him.

Myou shook her head, physically trying to shake thoughts of Dark out of her head. She looked at the picture on her bedside table. The picture was of her deceased parents. Both were smiling. Her mother had the same long black hair as she did, with light blue eyes. Her father on the other hand had dark brown hair with the amethyst eyes Myou had been born with. They were Ryota and Aika Harada. Myou missed her parents a lot. She sighed and rolled over in her bed and soon after she fell asleep.

--------------------

"What? Again today?" Daisuke whined to his mother, Emiko.

"That's right! Here!" Emiko said and handed her son some folded, black clothes.

"I don't want to. It was scary, and alot of work! Besides... I don't feel like it right now." He turned away, pouting.

"But I've allready sent out the notice!" Emiko smiled.

Daisuke's grandfather spoke up. "This time, your mission is to retrieve a relief on top of the Cental Church. The artist loved this town so he sculpted the relief with all of his heart and effort. The bird etched into it is to protect and watch over this town from above. The accidents last night were caused by that bird. A curse has brought it to life."

The phone rang and Emiko picked it up.

"Hello?" Pause. "Yes just a moment." Emiko held the phone out for Daisuke. "It's for you, it's your sacred maiden." She smiled.

----------------------

Risa sat on her pink bed, the t.v. was on.

_"Hey! Guess what, Dark is gonna appear again today!" _She said enthusiastically.

_"You're still gonna come with me, right?! It's happening at 12, so why don't we wait for him!"_

"Er... Sure!" Daisuke answered.

_"Okay, then I'll see you later!"_ Risa said, even more exited now.

"Yeah, bye!" He hung up and sighed. "I couldn't refuse her..." Daisuke then noticed he was wearing Dark's clothes. "H-HEY!!"

"Here you go!" Emiko showed her son a picture of Risa.

Daisuke's heart was beating loudly in his ears, he felt hot. His hair grew out and changed from red to purple, he grew taller, fitting the clothes, and his eyes also changed from red to dark purple. Dark took over.

"Your so cute!" Emiko squeeled.

"I don't get out enough!" Dark stretched his arms over his head. His voice matched his appearance; dark, mischievous and elegant.

"Do your best!" Emiko said and handed Dark a small card with a map on one side and a black feather on the other. "Your next target is here."

Dark looked at the map. "I thought it'd be." He turned the card over to look at the feather.

"You'll need that feather to temporarily stun the powers of today's target." Daisuke's grandfather explained.

"I see," Dark put the card in his pocket, he bowed his head and smirked. "I can use something like this." His head then raised, a glint in his deep purple eyes, smirk still on his face.

"But I like this form, I think I'll stay in it for a while!"

-----------------

Satoshi had just finished speaking to Detective Saehara, who clamed that with all the security, Dark would never be able to steal the Relief. Satoshi knew better. He walked off beside the building, grasping the wall for support while clutching his chest in pain.

"Not now... I can't let out out now. Just a little while longer."

Loud bells rang 12 times, the spot lights went out. Everyone gasped and questioned retorically or to eachother about what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on!" Detective Saehara shouted.

The police and Detective Saehara believed Dark hadn't shown up yet, that the Relief was still there. But up, inside the tower Dark was putting the Relief in his bag. There was a projection of the Relief on a white sheet that was decieving all on-lookers.

"Do they think I'm new to this thief business?" Dark laughed. He looked at the picture of Risa, smiled, and changed back into Daisuke.

"What? Where am I?" He noticed the Relief in his bag. "No way! Why?!"

Daisuke looked at the note from Dark that was in his hand.

_Yo, partner._

_From here on, it's our fight._

_If you get away on your own power, you win._

_If you transform into me, I win. And then you'll have to let me do whatever I want._

_You don't have time to mess around._

_Soon the police will start to make their move._

Daisuke didn't waste any time, he began climbing the roof of the building, dodging spotlights, and eventually, after almost being caught by Satoshi and having the golden bird from the Relief being set free, making a distraction for Daisuke to excape and then falling off the building from quite a height and into a patch of trees. Daisuke resurfaced from a small lake.

"Why did this have to happen to me!?" He said as he swam out of the lake.

------------------------

Myou walked down the streets of the city, she liked it better at night. She had dressed up in a pair of light grey skinny jeans with a pair of black, slip on shoes that looked similar to ballet shoes. Along with that she had on a simple white tank top, exposing her slender, pale arms. She was also wearing her favourite necklace; a long silver chain that had a small silver skull and cross bones with small jewels all over it and a pair of black wings that were shaped to look like a heart. Myou left her long hair down as she usually did and walked in a fast pace. She had gotten a call from Risa saying Daisuke didn't show up. Myou was on her way to meet up with her at the Central Church, where Dark was to appear and steal the Relief.

_'Maybe I'll get to see Dark too...'_

She bit her pale pink lip for a second. Myou wouldn't admit this to Riku, in fear of her going in to rage about wanting to talk to that "Pervert.". She wouldn't tell Risa either, Risa would just get defencive over him.

-------------------------

Risa ran around the corner of the sidewalk, she could have sword she just saw Daisuke hop the fence out of the small patch of forestry that surrounded the Central Church.

"Daisuke?!" Risa shouted, but when she got closer to the person she had followed, she saw that it wasn't Daisuke at all.

"Dark!" She stopped infront of him and smiled.

"Hey how would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark." He said slyly, same smirk upon his face.

Risa didn't have time to answer, the gold bird from the Relief was flying right at him and Risa, it had gotten free when Daisuke was trying to escape the Central Church on his own power when Satoshi almost found him.

Dark fought off the bird with the powers of the feather on the card that Emiko had given him. Dark jumped, again hitting the bird. A few golden feathers scattered. The persistant art piece turned and flew at Dark who was now standing on top of a tree. Dark took that chance to capture the Relief.

Blue light emmited from the black feather on the card, the bird flew back into Dark's bag that he had first put the Relief in when he stole it.

"Risa!" Dark heard a girls soft voice yell slightly. He saw a girl turn the corner and run to see Risa.

----------------------

Dark's heart began to beat rapidly at the sight of the pretty girl, pale skin, pixie like features, black hair. Her eyes were the same colour as his, maybe a bit lighter. She was giving Risa a dazzling smile.

"Dammit." He was now under the threat of changing back into Daisuke at the sight of this new girl, his heart pounded faster and the blood rushed to his cheeks, causing him to blush.

Dark jumped off the tree, when he landed he had changed back into a very confused Daisuke.

"Ow ow ow owwww!" Daisuke said quietly. "What happened?!"

He looked through an opening in the trees and saw Riku and Risa's cousin, Myou. Daisuke heard her talk.

"C'mon, Risa. It's late let's go home."

Myou began to walk and Risa followed, walking past the small opening between the trees.

_'Did Dark turn back into me... because of Myou?'

* * *

(small note) "Maybe he was born during an awkward silence." -- Tis a Damien quote. Damien is one of my best friends & he's fucking HILARIOUS!_

Yukio: R&R.. Doooooo it. Dooooohooohoooooooo iiiiiittttt.


	3. Part One Unicorn Whispering

Anyone wanna tell me how long it actually took me to remember I ever started this fic? HAHA I AM SOOOOOO SOORRRYYYY. Thanks for the comments, seriously. Makes me feel LOVED!

So I actually had this all pretty much done exept the last part, I didn't really bother reading it over... So I hope it all makes sence.

I swear to shit I'll write more, that is... if I get more reviews, I don't wanna be writing for nothing! haha.

As I mentioned in the first chapter, I always tend to start fics and just forget about them... So between the last time I've posted up until now I've written up to... like... fucking 11 other fics that are soooooooo discontinued XDD how special of me.

So, enjoy! -insert disclaimer here-

* * *

Stage Three (Part One) - Unicorn Whispering

_"1, 2, 3, 4 YOU and ME."_

Myou walked back into her room, it was 1 o'clock in the morning now. Risa had gone on and on about her meeting with Dark whe entire way home and, though Myou wouldn't admit it, it kind of made her jealous. The chilly night air had woken Myou up pretty much completely, she sipped at the bottle of Arizona green tea she and Risa picked up from a Convenience Store on the way home and sat down on her black and red sheeted bed.

Myou turned on the fairly large t.v. she had sitting in the corner of her large bedroom.

"I wish I could have seen him... Talk to him." She muttered to herself about Dark. Myou zoned out completely.

Myou didn't know why suddenly she was so eager to meet the dark angel, other than the fact that he seemed very, VERY interesting. She wanted to know where he came from, how he exists, how he can fly, why he's an art thief, how many years he's been alive. She wanted to know everything.

-----------------------

It was late, Dark knew this. His tamer, Daisuke, was asleep. Which gave Dark a good oppertunity to take over and visit the pretty girl that had caused him to change back into his tamer. He didn't know whether or not she would be awake, but he wanted to see her anyways. Dark was told by Daisuke that she lived with Risa and Riku, so he wasn't completely lost when it came to trying to find the girl.

Dark flew around the house, glancing in through windows for the girl. He found her finally, the windows of her room were massave, two lined up beside eachother and a glass door in the middle that led out to a small balcony. Long black velvety drapes covered them slightly. Dark stood infront if the glass door, looking in on the girl. She was lying on the end of her bed on her stomach, staring at the t.v.

"Myou..." He whispered before tapping on the glass door.

---------------------

Myou tore her eyes from the t.v. and looked out the glass door after she heard a light tapping sound and her eyes met with Dark's.

"I'm hallucinating from exhaustion." She told herself with wide eyes.

Dark waved his hand, motioning her to come out onto the balcony. Myou did so, a cold gust of night air hit her as she opened the door.

"You're a sleep deprived hallucination. Either that or I fell asleep and this is a dream."

Dark looked down at the cute girl and laughed.

"Just met me and allready dreaming about me?" He arched one of his eyebrows. "You're not dreaming. I promise."

"I... W-...Oh...Kay..." Myou stumbled over her words. She didn't understand how one minute she could be thinking about talking to Dark, and the next minute having it actually happen. "Why... Are you here?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, if you don't want me here..." He pouted and walked to the edge of the balcony, wings spread.

"WAIT! Don't go!" Myou grabbed his arm. Dark just laughed.

"I'm not exactly planning on it." He noticed her necklace; specifically the black wing charm on it. "You're a fan of wings, I see."

Myou let go of his arm. "Er... Yeah. You know, I'm jealous of you for that. I wish I could fly."

Dark smiled a big and held his hand out infront of the short girl for her to take.

"Then... Fly with me."

Myou hesitated for a moment before placing her small, pale hand into Dark's much bigger and slightly tanned one. He walked her to the edge of the balcony before letting go of her hand with lifting her into his arms. Dark's wings spead and he took flight, a few feathers scattered and landed of the white marble floor of the balcony.

----------------------

Risa, who had been laying in her bed exhausted but unable to fall asleep, decided to get up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Walking past Myou's room, she noticed from under the door that Myou's light was on and so was her t.v., Risa could hear it vaguely.

"Myou?" Risa asked, poking her head throught Myou's bedroom door. The door that led out to Myou's balcony was open a bit, Risa walked straight out to the balcony. She was about to call out to Myou again but notices she wasn't there.

"Where is she?!"

Something on the large white stone balcony caught her attention, walking towards it she saw that it was a black feather, Risa bent down to pick it up, She glared at the sky.

_'Are you hiding something from me?'_

----------------

Dark landed on a cliff edge near a clock tower and a fountain, it looked out to the ocean. Looking off into the distance from side to side you could see houses.

"I said itbefore and I'll say it again, YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY!" Myou said exitedly with a huge smile on her face. Flying was amazing, expecially with Dark as her wings.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Dark smiled at Myou, who had ran to the edge of the cliff with her arms spread like wings. She turned, smiling back at him.

"I have goosebumps," She pointed to her arm. "That's how freaking amazing that was."

Dark took off his long black coat, leaving him in a loose black tank and black pants, and in a few steps with his long legs he was beside Myou, pulling his jacket around her.

"The goosebumps could be because it's pretty cold out." He laughed. Myou pulled the warm jacket around her more, Dark smelt sweet; kind of lavender-ish.

"Despite the weather, thank you. Thank you so much." She said sincerely. "Aren't _you_ cold now, though?" Myou pulled lightly on Dark's shirt. She liked how he looked in something so simple. The tank showed off his slender but muscular arms, his oddly cut dark purple hair was moving around slightly in the wind, amethyst eyes turned to stare at Myou. One of Darks eyebrows arched a bit and he raised his hand to poke her forehead.

"I'm not cold..." Dark whispered, he was bent over so his face was only inches from Myou's. Dark stood up straight, his arms now wrapped around Myou, one hand an through her long black hair.

Myou rested her head against Dark's shoulder, her hands on his chest. She felt Dark kiss the top of her head. Myou was blushing like mad.

_'Please don't let him see me blush, PLEASE!'_

Dark pulled away a bit to kiss Myou's forehead.

"You're glowing!" He laughed.

Myou covered her face with her hands, Dark immediatly pulled her hands away from her face gently.

"Stooooooooooooooop!" Myou whined.

"What if I don't want too? You shouldn't hide such a pretty face."

"Er…"

"Seriously. Don't do it." Dark said, trying to keep a straight face but ended up letting out a few spazztic laughs.

"Well I'm not gonna take you seriously if your laughing at me!" Myou pouted.

"I'm sorry." Dark apologized with a smile before holding his hand out to her again. "I think it's time I got you home." Myou nodded and took his hand, his black wings spread and they were once again air borne.

Soon, and definantly not to Myou's liking, she again found herself at home. Dark set her down on the balcony.

"I'll see you around, right?" Myou asked, hoping the answer would be yes. He winked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Darks hand raised to her chin and gently lifted her face, his own drawing closer and closer until, finally, their lips met. It was nothing more than a small peck but it made Myou weak in the knees anyway. Before she could open her eyes he was gone, merely a speck off in the distance.

"'Till next time, then." She whispered and walked into her house.

'Next time' would be sooner than she thought.

* * *


	4. part two Unicorn Whispering

Yayayayayay! Enjoooooooooooooooooooooooooy! Lol, a long time ago a friend of mine saved a bunch of the funny things I've ever said and I found the file a few hours ago. I actually said shit like "PORNOFUCKINGGRAPHY!" and I don't know whyyy o.o that and "A bready substance known as a begal." bahah!

-disclaimer disclaimer-

love you all.

* * *

Stage Three (Part Two) – Unicorn Whispering

_"Komm und Rette Mich…" – "Come and Rescue Me…"_

_Rette Mich – Tokio Hotel (Check them out!)_

Myou awoke to loud knocks on her door, her eyes opened and she groaned.

"Too early…" She muttered, apparently 2:00 PM counts as 'early' to her. Myou noticed that the jacket Dark had lent her last night was on the floor a few feet from her bed, as her bedroom door started to open she dived off her bed and threw the jacket underneath her bed.

"Good mornin', Risa! Where's Riku at?!" Myou smiled happily from her new sprawled out position on the floor.

"Riku's downstairs… What are you doing on the floor?" Risa asked. Myou noticed that her cousin was staring at her suspiciously.

'_I don't trust this...'_

"Uhm… You know, I'm not too sure."

"Okay," Risa said calmly, she then started pacing around the room, still looking at Myou suspiciously. "Where were you last night? I came to your room but you weren't here."

"I was on the balcony." Myou smiled innocently.

"I checked, you weren't there either."

"…I was dangling upside down from the balcony where no one could see me… Because, uhmm… The cupcakes told me to… Yeah."

Risa rolled her russet eyes. "You do know I'll find out eventually, right?"

"But…There's nothing to find." Myou said, she was getting a bit nervous.

"Suuure."

"Risa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you?" Myou pulled an innocent smile again. "Please leave my epic balcony escapades alone."

"Depends who those 'epic balcony escapades' involve." Risa glared accusingly.

Now Myou was starting to get a bit pissed off, which rarely happened. Risa could never just let other people live their lives without knowing every damn detail of it.

"Alright then, breakfast." Myou stood from the floor and walked past Risa, down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Riku.

"She's aliiiiive!" Riku joked.

"It's a miracle, I know." Myou laughed. "What's up for today?" She put a piece of toast in the toaster and sat on the counter.

"I dunno, Risa's going out with her friends to the mall---" The front door slammed. "—Risa's at the mall." Riku shrugged.

"Let's avoid anything in that general area then." Myou said dully.

"Not on good terms with her at the moment?" Riku raised her eyebrows at her cousin.

"Nope, I'll tell you later." Myou smiled.

-----------------------------

"WHAT?!" Riku yelled, Myou took a sip from her drink. The two had decided to go out since it was such a nice warm day and just wander, they had wandered off to a park and were sitting on the edge of an old water fountain. Myou had just explained to Riku every detail of her and Dark's meeting. Myou jumped slightly at Riku's sudden outburst.

Riku was dressed in simple brown shorts and a white T-shirt while Myou was wearing shorter black shorts with a fitting white T-shirt that had 'Rette Mich' written in dark red on the corner over her chest with a pair of dark red flats that had a layer of dark red lace over them.

"Shit, and people call ME loud."

"HE'S SUCH A PERVERT!"

Myou started laughing. "Only not really."

"Only, yes, he is." Riku looked like she was about to knock someone out.

"Calm down!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DO—" Riku's scream-fest was interrupted by Myou happily screaming out "NIWAAAA!" at the sudden appearance of the red haired boy.

"Hey, Niwa!" Riku said, trying to calm down.

"Oh fuuuuck nooooo…" Myou said, actually looking very afraid of the soccer ball in Daisuke's hands. Takeshi, who was apparently hanging out with Daisuke walked up.

"Fear the ball, Myou. I'll kick your ass at soccer." He laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Myou glared at Takeshi. "Keep the ball away from me."

Myou + sports disaster, this was basic knowledge for anyone who knows her.

"Well, I'm in the mood to kick the shit out of something!" Riku stood, Daisuke and Takeshi followed the older Harada twin out to a fairly large field in the park. Myou took a seat under a large tree not too far from the water fountain and pulled out her iPod. Song after song played on her iPod, Myou looked at Riku, who was a fast moving speck on the field. One person was missing off the field, she couldn't exactly tell whether it was Daisuke or Takeshi. Myou personally hoped it was Takeshi. She closed her eyes, letting the sun hit her face, until her right headphone was pulled off. Myou searched with eyes closed for the headphone.

"Boo." Someone whispered in her ear, it was a familiar voice but Myou screamed in surprise anyway. She turned to see Dark's amethyst eyes, he was chuckling.

"You freak out too easily."

"Do not!" She smiled and punched Dark's arm lightly.

"You also can't punch for shit." He smiled. Myou responded with a "Don't tempt me."

"So, why are you here all alone?" Dark asked, leaning his head back against the tree, eyes closed.

"I'm not, I'm with my cousin… I just don't feel like being in the news as the girl whose death was caused by a soccer ball."

"HA!"

"You see, you're laughing… Little do you know that it would probably happen. I shit you not." Myou was laughing at this point, too. But the laughing stopped soon after.

"Uhm, my cousin's coming." Myou said, staring at Riku with wide eyes. Dark opened one eye to see.

"Looks like it." He said calmly. Dark leaned down slightly and kissed Myou on the cheek. "Be careful, avoid all soccer balls, please." Dark said before walking off.

'_Note to self; question the kisses.' _Myou thought. Riku finally sat down infront of Myou.

"Did I see someone with you?" Riku asked, breathless from running around.

"Nope!" Myou smiled.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…" Riku stretched her arms over her head. "Takeshi's gone now, Daisuke went missing."

"Sick," Myou said referring to Takeshi not being around anymore. "And weird." Referring to Daisuke's disappearance.

"Yeah, wanna head home now? I'm tired."

"Definantly."

When the girls got home, Risa was there, and she looked more pissed off then before.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Myou sighed.

"Maybe."

"Oh, let it go already, will you?"

"Let what go? That you were with Dark, the guy I like?" Risa said. Myou decided to pull off a combination of playing-it-stupid and annoy-the-crap-out-of-Risa.

"That's what you're mad at me for? I've never even met Dark! I thought you were mad just for the hell of it!"

The room went silent; Riku looked at Risa, then at Myou and then back to Risa. She was anticipating the screaming fit Risa looked like she was about to have. Instead, Risa stayed quiet, staring at the TV, while Myou walked up the stairs to her room.

Myou slammed the door to her room, she was definantly angry now. Risa acted like she owned Dark. She layed on her bed, there was no noise for hours. Once in a while she would hear a bedroom door open and close but that was it. Soon the sun had set and a strange fog was cast over the city, Myou had to admit the eerie fog kind of frightened her each time she peered out at it through her large balcony doors that also served as windows. She was starting to fall asleep now, but she tried to fight it. Her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier until, finally, her eyes closed. Myou didn't want to sleep; something didn't feel right. And she was right, a bright light came through her room and she was gone. Kidnapped.

----------------------

Risa opened the door to her room and walked towards Myou, she was going to apologize. Risa hated fighting with Myou. She knocked on Myou's bedroom door lightly, incase she was asleep. When no one answered she let herself in. Risa saw that Myou wasn't there. She looked out on the balcony but she couldn't see through the fog. Something wasn't right.

Daisuke answered the phone, he had a towel slung over his shoulders from the shower he just had. When he brought the phone to his ear he heard a quiet sobbing.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Niwa?"

It was Risa.

"Mrs. Harada! What's wrong… Are you crying?" Daisuke asked, worried.

"Myou's gone missing… The police are here and everything. It's my fault, I got into a fight with her and now she's gone." Risa cried.

"It'll be okay, she'll definitely come back!" Daisuke tried to comfort the girl. "Right?"

"Right…" Risa said. "Thanks, Niwa…"

Risa sat in her room, her head resting in her arms. She was focused on a picture of her, Riku and Myou. Risa wanted to know where Myou was, she wanted to apologize to her for getting angry. She stood from her seat at her desk and walked out onto her balcony. The fog was so thick it almost seemed suffocating. A shiver ran up Risa's spine and she suddenly felt afraid. Next thing she knew she was being swept up by something, and her world went black.

----------------------

Daisuke was going to find the 'Unicorn' that had kidnapped Myou. His grandfather and mother had told him about a painting that would do such a thing. He had told his mother and grandfather that he was going to rescue Myou, without turning into Dark. Surprisingly enough; they agreed.

Daisuke rid his bike to the large mansion where he would find the painting, but stopped as he drew near.

"Patrol cars…" He muttered, there was a swarm of them outside the house, barely visible through the fog. Daisuke realized it would be impossible to get in that way. He eventually found a way in through a series of underground pathways filled with water.

'_For Mrs. Harada's sake… I'll definitely save Myou.' _He thought to himself, completely determined. Daisuke swam under water to find a way out and into the house, but the first exit was blocked. His lungs started to ache from holding his breath so long, he started swimming frantically to another exit. When he got out of the water, Daisuke found himself in a large fountain behind the mansion. He snuck into the house, only to see the unicorn fly past him with none other than Risa passed out on its back.

"MRS. HARADA!" Daisuke chased after the unicorn, through a very heavy wooden door that led into a room, that room had a painting in it and he saw the unicorn fly right into it. For a moment, Daisuke could see Risa and the unicorn, but they soon appeared to walk away in the painting, the windows in the painting started to close. Daisuke couldn't get in.

"This isn't working… And I came all this way. I came all this way on my own power." Tears started to form in Daisuke's eyes as he leaned against the wall. "Why? Why can't I do it?" He pulled out a picture of Risa.

"Come out, DARK!"

Red turned to purple, boy turned to Phantom Thief.

"Geez, a man shouldn't cry." Came Dark's voice, in place of Daisuke's. The light in the room suddenly turned on, Dark turned to see an old man starting at the top of the stairs.

"Phantom Thief Dark, if you're going to take the painting, then do it."

Dark chuckled. "If I take it so easily it wont suit my 'Phantom Thief' name."

"That's a painting I did for my daughter when she was alive. Misaki believed in the legend of unicorns, so I painted it for her… To keep Misaki smiling. Unfortunately, when I'd finished the painting, Misaki died in an accident." The old man leaned against the rail of the stairs, his head hanging in sorrow. "I put the painting away in this room, I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, burn it, or exhibit it… So it's better if you steal it. Please take care of it."

"Then… I'll do what I want." Dark turned towards the painting, raising his hand that held one black feather in it. _"Ich möchte helfen!" _

Everything in the painting appears real as Dark enters it. He sees Myou, Risa and a few other people gathered around a table. Dark runs up to Myou, grabs her by the shoulders and starts shaking her, definitely not liking the dull, blank look in her deep purple eyes. If possible, Myou looked more pale than usual.

"Hey, Myou!" He was pushed away by her cousin, Risa.

"People that interfere need to leave."

"What?" Dark looked at Risa, who had the same blank stare as Myou. Myou spoke quietly.

"I've been waiting and waiting… And I finally got my wish."

'_Are those Misaki's feelings Myou's saying?' _Dark thought, staring at Myou with a worried expression.

A little girl with short blonde hair, wearing an orange dress spoke. "Mr. Unicorn… I think there's someone here who got in by mistake."

Suddenly, the unicorn flew at Dark, he managed to dodge it a few times and he deflected an attack with one of his feathers, but he got hit from behind and yelled. Myou saw Dark get hurt and she snapped out of her hypnotized state.

"Dark!" Myou yelled, she turned to Misaki to try to reason with her. "Please stop this!" Myou yelled. Misaki didn't answer. "No seriously you have to stop this right fu—NOW!" She was starting to get angry from hearing Dark yell in pain, but realized that swearing at a little kid may not be the best idea. Misaki finally spoke.

"But the unicorn gave me such a wonderful paradise as a present."

"This isn't a real paradise!" Myou bent down to Misaki's height, her eyes begging. "Please stop this and let all these people go." She glances at Risa.

"I can't… Everyone's already here. I've waited so long…" Misaki tried to count how long she had been waiting, but couldn't. Misaki continued to speak and it was slowly pulling Myou back into the hypnotic state the other kidnapped people were in, but Myou covered her ears and screamed.

"STOP IT! You took these kids from their parents, their brothers and sisters! Even their friends!" Myou placed her hands on Misaki's shoulders. "You understand, don't you?"

Tears started to form in Misaki's eyes.

Dark called for his wings and held up another feather. The unicorn then disappeared in mid air. When Dark landed, he raised the hand with the feather in it and the other kids slowly started to disappear aswell. The windows of the painting opened.

"Well, let's go." Dark said to Myou.

"Yeah…" She turned back to look at Misaki.

"Hurry, the window's about to close." Dark grabbed Myou's hand and smiled. "Don't worry, she wont be lonely anymore."

She nodded, glancing back at Misaki one last time. Misaki waved.

-----------------------

Myou poked Risa's forehead, she was asleep in a chair. The other kids who were kidnapped were sitting around in the same room, some asleep, some not. Risa finally woke up.

"MYOU!"

Myou gasped dramatically and looked around. "WHERE?!"

"You saved me?!"

"Pff, naturally." She snuck a grin at Dark, who was behind Risa.

"Very funny, Myou. Actually, I saved you."

Risa jumped slightly and turned to look at Dark, who was leaning on the chair.

"Mr. Dark!!"

"Happy to see me?" He smirked.

"Of course I am! I've wanted to meet you so much!"

'_Greeeeat, here we go.' _Myou pouted slightly. Risa would _never_ shut up about this.

"Well, you got what you wanted!" Dark smirked and lifted Myou into her arms. "Let's go."

"Burn to my cousin, much?!" Myou whispered to Dark. Dark spread his wings and flew off, a slightly panicked Myou in his arms.

"RISA JUST REMEMBER I LOVE YOU, PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She yelled, hoping Risa heard her. Apparently she did because the last thing Myou heard was Risa screaming "YOU COLDHEARTED COUSIN OF MINE!"

When they landed, Dark and Myou were on a huge hill that overlooked the city, which looked very beautiful at night. Small lights, orange, white, yellow, outlined streets and pin pointed houses and moving cars. Night was definitely Myou's favorite time.

"I told you to avoid those soccer balls." Dark chuckled, placing one of his fairly muscular yet slender arms around Myou's shoulder.

"Yeah, that was no fucking ball, hun. That was some purely freaky shit." Myou laughed. "Though if shit like that went down and it was the fault of any sort of sports equipment I wouldn't be shocked."

Dark smiled and kissed the top of Myou's head.

"By the way…" She started.

"Hmm?" Dark was toying with a strand of Myou's long, silky black hair.

"What's with the kisses?"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "It's like a greeting to me…"

'_Shit, shoulda seen that coming.' _

"Ohhh…" Myou nodded, her purple eyes now fixed at the lights of the city, almost glaring as one thought nagged at her; _'Why is this annoying the shit out of me?!_ _'_

In the back of Dark's mind, where Daisuke resided, one thought echoed through Daisukes mind.

'_But what if Dark cares for Myou more than he lets on?'_

_--------------------------_

_After that, a lot of people came to see the painting. It stood in a large room, propped high up on the wall where everyone could see Misaki's smile._

* * *

Hmm, I love Dark's random German. R&R!

btw, _Ich möchte helfen! _means _I would like to help! _or something... i think... hehe..


	5. IMPORTANT

Heyy!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really really appreciate them! I just wanted to say that I'll be adding more chapters over March break (Two days left. YAY!) 'cause then I'll actually be able to write without any evil distractions like evil evil homeworkevilevilevilevilevil... Haha!

Liebe!lovelove

Byeee


	6. I'M BAAAACK maybe

WOW. ALRIGHTIE.

So, I know I haven't updated this in like… a fucking year…….. wow I swear a lot.

But anyway, I'm thinking I'm gonna add more chapters to this fic.

I just randomly felt like re-reading it today, and I think I can do better…

Like, really… I already have an ending for this and it would just be 25 different flavours of WRONG if I didn't complete it just to use the wonderful super epic ending I have in mind.

What do you think?


	7. dance halls turn to ghost towns

I apologize ahead of time if anything is different compared to the first few chapters from this one. Haha! Enjoyyyy, hope it's not a disappointment.

-insert disclaimer HERE! chyeahhh.-

* * *

stage **four**

**dance halls turn to ghost towns. **

**June ended, in no time it was August.**

Myou hadn't seen Dark since the… second week of July, if she remembered correctly.

He never reclaimed his jacket from when he took her flying. It stayed hidden in the back of her closet, where Risa, who still could talk of nothing else but Dark, couldn't find it.

Myou sighed and picked at the black nail polish on her newly painted nails.

"We just got our nails done, Myou!" Risa whined, grabbing Myou's hands.

"So? I don't think it was worth it. My cuticles will dry out again in no time, anyway." Myou rolled her eyes, recalling what the woman who had given her the manicure said.

Myou and Risa got over their Dark-related argument in no time. The two were now sitting on a patio outside a small café. The sun beat down on them harshly, wringing as much warmth as it could before fall would arrive and winter would follow.

Myou was wearing a baggy, dark red, strapless dress that ended a little more than halfway to her knees. A dark copper jacket was slung over the back of the patio café's chair. Myou loved the jacket more than anything. Her black hair was tied back very losely. She had also gotten her left eyebrow pierced out of boredom, she loved the way it looked on her.

Risa shrugged and shook her head, agreeing with her cousin.

"Random formal party tonight should be fun, right?" Risa smiled.

"Uhg, don't remind me. What exactly is fun about it?!" Despite Myou's tone, she smiled back at Risa.

Risa shrugged again. "I don't know."

She looked at her cousin suspiciously. Myou was borderline miserable and trying to hide it, Risa knew that much… She was also pretty sure why.

"You haven't seen Mr. Dark in a while, have you?" Risa sounded sympathetic.

Myou glanced up from picking at her nail polish to look at Risa with wide eyes.

"I've never even met Dark." Myou said bluntly and went back to picking the nail polish off her nails.

In Myou's head, she was ranting endlessly about how Dark hadn't bothered to visit her at all… Then she just got angry at herself for even giving a shit.

Risa shook her head at Myou, and decided to leave well enough alone for the time being.

* * *

_"Are you gonna talk to me now, or are you still mad at me for merely stating your apparent love for Satoshi."_

"I can't believe you accuse me of being in love with someone. It's you who's in love, and you won't even visit the girl." Daisuke said frustratedly back to the voice in his head, his other half, Dark.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

Daisuke shook his head and looked into a mirror in his room. The reflection wasn't of him, but of Dark. Dark was staring at Daisuke with an unreadable expression.

"Why haven't you gone to see Myou?"

_"Things will get serious, Daisuke. Dangerous. If anything, I'm protecting her."_

"But you have fallen for her, right?" Daisuke smiled at Dark. Dark just looked at Daisuke with a blank stare. After a few minutes of an epic staring contest in which Daisuke changed his facial expressions 20 times a minute while Dark just stared at him, Daisuke gave up and walked downstairs.

"Yep,"

* * *

"I never expected the powers inside the artworks to awaken so fast." Emiko said quietly, looking up at a picture frame on the wall in the dark basement, the only light coming from a fire in the middle of the room. Inside the picture frame there were two feathers; one black, one white. Daisuke's grandfather was looking up at the feathers as well.

"White wings. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

**Dark gave in.**

He gave in way too easily.

He mentally cursed himself as he watched Myou wander around the extravagant room amongst rich people of all ages from the air. Myou looked utterly bored.

Daisuke was laughing at him in his head, telling Dark that he knew he had fallen for her.

Dark had to admit she looked stunning in her dark red dress and odd copper jacket.

"_Soooo?" _Daisuke's voice echoed through Dark's mind. _"What're you gonna do?!"_

Dark shook his head and smirked, blocking Daisuke out of his mind for the time being.

Myou wandered aimlessly around the large room, she couldn't remember ever being this bored in her entire life. Riku was nowhere to be found and Risa was chatting it up in her prettiest dress with random people Myou didn't even bother looking at.

She had sat herself down at a random table in the emptiest part of the room, and moments later someone took a seat beside her. Myou didn't bother greeting the person, in fact, she was annoyed at the unwanted presence.

"Boo."

That was all too familiar.

Myou stared at the person next to her with wide eyes. Her amethyst eyes meeting his. His unruly purple hair hidden under a black hat.

"Dark…"

* * *

sooooo?! ahah! reviews please!


End file.
